


What If I Say I'm Not Like The Others

by PumpkinRiver



Series: AMA fallout (the I really need better names for my serieses series) [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast the morning after. A little sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/67173">Another Soul For Sale</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Say I'm Not Like The Others

Looking around the diner Katy wondered how long she was going to be waiting. She’d arrived slightly early but she’d been too nervous to stay at the house any longer. Realising that she was picking at the plastic table cloth she moved her hands onto the table and pressed them flat. It took all of her willpower to keep from fidgeting but at least it was giving her something other than her situation to focus on.

Adam and Kris would be arriving soon and she needed to work out just how she was going to play this. Talking over the phone last night and this morning had been so easy. She could tell them what they wanted, say the words they needed to hear, and they wouldn’t know any different. But face to face would be harder.

She didn’t regret giving her consent but now they would have to deal with the fallout. Adam and Kris; that was going to happen whether she agreed or not. And at least this way she had not been excluded completely. When Kris had called last night within a first few words she’d known; she’d just known. So she saved him the worry and the shame of asking. If it had happened out of lust it would have been hard to bear, and maybe, in time, the fact that it was out of love would be harder. But Kris had respected her enough to ask and she had no doubt that if she’d said no he’d have honoured her wishes. But he’d have ended up resenting her for it; especially if her decision had hurt Adam.

She had been worried when Allison had called her yesterday; she liked Adam and didn’t like the situation he’d gotten himself into. Maybe he’d brought a little of it on himself but that didn’t mean she agreed with the way he was being treated. She didn’t like hearing all the things people were saying about him, some of them her friends.

‘Oh I bet it’s a relief that Kris is no longer around him as much.’ ‘Did he ever try anything…you know…force himself on Kris?’ ‘We can’t save everyone but I know that you will have tried.’

And it wasn’t just the assholes; it was good people who just didn’t understand. And they expected her to agree with them which she wouldn’t have done even if she didn’t personally know Adam. But knowing Adam made it all the harder to hear. She loved Adam, he’d been so good to Kris and her, and she didn’t like hearing people criticise him, especially not for this.

Katy had deliberately chosen somewhere inconspicuous and in the middle of the suburbs in the hope of drawing as little attention as possible. How would it look for her to be sat at a restaurant waiting for her husband and his best friend to join her on a Sunday morning? What would the papers say if they found out? If anyone knew what had happened last night it would ruin both Kris and Adam’s careers. She would do everything in her power to avoid that.

The door opened and Katy was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of its bell. Looking towards the entrance she watched as her husband, clothed in a shirt and jeans she thought he had lost, eyes covered with sunglasses and beanie on his head, walked scanned the diner for her. Closely behind him was a taller figure, this one dressed in a simple Stones T-shirt and extra tight jeans. Like her husband his eyes were covered with sunglasses and a hat attempted to tame his hair. The only difference was the lip-gloss she could see shining on his mouth and the hair that escaped below the hat and splayed around his ears.

Sliding along the bench Katy was relieved when Kris automatically sat next to her, gave her a quick but meaningful kiss, and took her hand in his. She was surprised when Adam grabbed her free hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go but she tried not to let it show. Both me removed their sunglasses and glanced at the menu.

Making small talk while they waited for their server Katy used the time to examine the atmosphere for any changes. Unbelievably she could find none; everything was carrying on as if nothing had happened the night before. Adam’s eyes looked a little bloodshot and she couldn’t help but wonder just how badly he had been handling everything before Kris had intervened.

“What’ll it be folks?”

Katy turned to face the waitress and could see her scanning first Adam’s then Kris’s face in recognition. Katy saw the small smile appear on her face and was grateful that she appeared to be able to keep her composure when she was obviously freaking out inside.

“I’ll have an OJ and some toast please…Mary.”

Trust Adam to take the time to look at her name tag. She watched as Adam flashed one of his famous smiles and the one he received in return let her know that he’d obviously made Mary’s day, hell, probably her year. Katy could feel Kris shaking beside her as he attempted to hold in his laughter. This was a sight he was very familiar with.

“Can I get the scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and a coke please Mary.”

Katy hadn’t thought it possible but the smile on Mary’s face got even bigger.

“Sure thing. And you Miss?”  
“Can I just get some toast and a coffee please.”

Katy smiled at Mary but didn’t receive quite such a large one back, she didn’t expect to. But Mary still smiled, stayed polite and wasn’t shooting daggers out of her eyes at Katy so she would be sure to leave a nice big tip.

“Coming right up.”

Mary left them and again the conversation turned back to the inoffensive small talk of before. How Kris’s studio work was going. What they thought of Allison’s video. The food arrived, delivered with a lot more smiling and blushing, and the conversation carried on unabated. When was Matt finally going to be signed? How their families were doing. The usual really. Anything but how their past week had been. Anything but last night.

Every so often Katy would see someone looking their way, a hint of recognition on their faces. Sometimes, more than she wanted to admit, the looks were aimed directly at Adam and were filled with less than pleasure. Luckily the diner was pretty empty. Katy didn’t know if the men didn’t notice the looks or if they had simply gotten a lot better at ignoring them than she had. At least Adam’s back was to it all so hopefully he was unaware. Sparing a glance at Kris she felt his knee pushed against her’s and he met her eyes for just a second before joining Adam in his laughter at Neil’s latest fury. The warning was short but clear: I see it too, please don’t mention it. Once again Katy was amazed at how well Kris knew her, at how much he understood her. She loved him and he loved her, of that she was sure, everything else, well that they could deal with together.

Finishing breakfast Adam excused himself and headed to the restroom. Now that they were alone Katy turned to face her husband.

“Kris I…”  
“Later, I promise.”  
“Okay but we will talk later.”

Katy felt Kris take her face in his hands and they moved together for a kiss. Pulling away Katy closed her eyes for a second before fixing them on her husbands. She needed him to know that what she said was not in anger, was not in pain, but was a simple fact.

“I love Adam but I will fight for you. Just so you know.”  
“You won’t have to. I’m yours.”  
“But…”  
“I promise, later. Later we’ll talk all you want.”

Katy searched her husband’s eyes for any indication that he was lying but could find none. Satisfied she sat back and picked up the last bit of her toast.

The sound of a throat clearing drew both her and Kris’s attention. At the end of the table stood a man and Mary, an uncomfortable look on her face.

“Good morning, I’m the manager. I wanted to let you know that your meal is on the house and we hope you enjoyed it. But I would appreciate it if you left as soon as possible please.”

Katy was pretty sure that the shocked look on Kris’s face was present on her own.

“Excuse me?”

Katy echoed the statement in her head.

“I really am sorry and I waited because I didn’t want to upset the other gentleman but we have a lot of local churches that are about to let out of their Sunday service. We get a lot of business from families coming straight from church and it would be better for all involved if you weren’t here when that happens.”  
“Now wait a second.”

And here was Kris about to go off on his moral crusade. Katy loved him for it but now was not the time.

“Kris!”  
“No Katy.”

She had to stop him. Adam could not hear this. If he was anywhere near as fragile as he had apparently been last night hearing this was the last thing he needed. She was horrified by what the manager was suggesting but was Adam in any state to be able to take being stared at? Katy didn’t think she could take lending Kris to him again. They seemed to have dodged a bullet this time but the more times it happened the more likely something would get screwed up. The more likely she would be the one left picking up the pieces of her life.

“Kris, think of Adam.”  
“I am…”  
“No Kris, do you want Adam to hear this? Do you want him to be subjected to those people?”  
“Sir the lady is right. Any other time and I would never ask but we just can’t afford that kind of controversy. I am truly sorry.”

Katy looked at the manager, he did look honestly apologetic. Mary looked close to tears behind him, obviously she did not agree either. Katy took Kris’s hand and forced him to look at her.

“Any other time I’d fight right along with you side by side but do you think honestly Adam could cope with this today?”

Kris sighed and lowered his eyes. Katy saw the small shake of his head.

“You’re right. I hate it but you’re right.”

Katy hated it too but the last thing any of them needed was for Adam to doubt himself. She didn’t know what had gone on last night but she knew enough to know that people’s reactions to Adam were at least partially responsible. She’d heard it in Adam’s voice last night and again this morning. She’d heard it in Kris’s. What Kris had given him had helped more than anything else could but she knew that it didn’t mean everything was magically fixed. It would take longer than one night. She didn’t think she could give Adam another night but there was something she could give him.

She looked back at the manager and Mary.

“We’ll leave. You can go now, but Mary please wait a second.”

The manager sent her a quick smile, which Katy did not return, and then left. Mary stayed where she was but looking even more uncomfortable than before.

“Mary I want you to ask for Adam’s autograph when he gets back to the table.”

Katy turned to her husband handing him a napkin.

“Kris you first.”  
“What?”

Katy could see the confusion in Kris’s eyes and she sent him an encouraging smile.

“Please just sign it Kris. Trust me baby, please.”  
“Always.”

There was no hesitation in his voice. Katy could have kissed him right then but refrained. Instead she picked up her purse and started to stand as Kris signed the napkin in front of him.

“We leaving already?”

Katy smiled at Adam as he slid into the other side of the booth.

“I really fancy some sorbet but they don’t have any here so I thought we could go somewhere else for desert.”  
“Sorbet? Katy are you becoming LA’ified?”  
“I think I just might be Adam.”

Out of the corner of her eye Katy saw Kris give the napkin to Mary and then pick up his sunglasses. She tried not to watch as Mary hesitantly stepped forward. Adam spotted her movement as well and turned to face the waitress.

“Would you…I mean…”  
“Sure thing sweetie.”

Katy could see how Kris had fallen for Adam. She knew that it wouldn’t be hard even for her. The smile Adam produced as he wrote a message for Mary, a proper message and not just a name, filled the room.

Katy felt a hand reach into her’s and she allowed herself to be pulled closer. The kiss Kris gave her was full of love and thanks and promises for later. Seeing Adam looking at them, a hint of longing in his eyes, Katy took the lead and held her arm out.

“Shall we?”  
“Why good lady, I thought you’d never ask.”

With her arm linked in Adam’s and her hand in Kris’s, Katy led the way out of the diner and into the sunshine. She would fight for Kris if it came to it but she didn’t think it would. What Adam and Kris had was different to what she and Kris had, was different to any relationship she’d seen before, and she would not deny them it. But she would make sure she was as big a part of both of their lives as possible and she would protect them both. They were both going to need the support as time and their careers went on. They always said that behind every successful man was a strong woman. Nobody ever said that the strong woman had to stick behind just one man.


End file.
